A Nightly Fling Comes Out
by YahooSounding
Summary: What if at the ending of 'Quagmire and Meg', the two of them did manage to have sex? With Meg's pregnancy, will Quagmire be his usual self, or will he be able to take care of both Meg and the baby? Will he come to love both of them? Glenn Quagmire x Meg Griffin, Lemon at the beginning.
1. Quagmire and Meg Alternate Scenario

Here's a brand new story, which is an alternative take on the episode 'Quagmire and Meg'... you remember, the episode where Meg turned 18 and she and Glenn Quagmire had a relationship, and it was an episode where Peter ACTUALLY cared for his daughter (I know, I know, that is just odd, they ignore and bash Meg, yet show concern for her here? GOD, what stupid standards!), and I bet you remember the ending, Peter and Lois saving Meg from making the wrong choice by having sex with Quagmire... well, what if they didn't arrive just at that moment? Actually, let's see what we can do to rectify that. Give this fic a read, and for all Quagmegium fans, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the cabin in the woods, Meg and Quagmire were sitting near the fireplace as Meg sighed happily. She knew that thanks to Glenn Quagmire, she and him were going pretty steady... but at the same time, she wasn't stupid. She knew that Quagmire took Meg up into the cabin just to finally do her in... well, not that she minded, but she knew who Quagmire was, what his ambitions are... and she also knew, from what she heard from her father and mother, what Quagmire does for a living. In fact, even before she left, she found a little list that Quagmire prepared for what he wanted to do with her, including have sex with her and leave her in the dust), yet... she wanted to have sex with Quagmire anyway. Not just to stick it to her parents, but to show that she was an independent woman of her own right!

Meg sighed as she turned to Quagmire. "So... tell the truth. Have you ever brought any women up here before?"

"To be honest, only two." Quagmire smiled as Meg looked down. "See, I brought the ashes of my third grade teacher, Mrs. Nicholson, and spread them across the lake per her last request."

Meg wasn't sure whether Quagmire was lying or not, but she went along with it anyway as she gave a smile.

"The other was a skank I met on a dock four miles from here!"

Meg paused. That was more like it, but she faked the surprise anyway. "WHAT?"

"Ehhh! Strike four, Jelly Jealerson, the other was my sister!" Quagmire laughed as Meg laughed along with him.

"...You know, it's so nice up here." Meg said, smiling.

"I know, I love how the fire makes the shadows dance around..." Quagmire smiled as Meg gave a sigh.

"You know, Glenn, you can drop the act anytime. You don't have to hide it anymore." Meg groaned.

Glenn Quagmire blinked in confusion as he turned to Meg. "Whatever do you mean? I don't..."

"Look, I like playing along with you, I love that we have some things in common, but..." Meg sighed. "Let's just be honest with each other, Mr. Quagmire. I know the real you."

"Wh-what?" Quagmire said nervously. "Why, that's ridic-"

Meg, frowning, pulled out a list and handed it to Quagmire. "It's okay, I know what your real plan was for me all along. You never really wanted to be my boyfriend. I was just going to be another one of the girls you have sex with which you're going to toss the next day."

"This old list?" Quagmire said in shock. "I honestly forgot I even had this..."

"So you do admit the truth, huh?" Meg sighed. "I knew this was coming... I wanted to deny it, but you're just the same as always, Mr. Quagmire." Meg frowned as she got up. "I just wanted to ask... did you plan on this from the very beginning, right at my eighteenth birthday, or was it slowly coming together as I aged?"

Quagmire just said nothing. He just stood up and walked out of the room. Meg blinked. "Glenn? Glenn?"

* * *

Quagmire sighed as he sat down on the couch. He sighed. He thought he could fool Meg, but he was pretty surprised that Meg was wise to his schemes. Curse his idealistic traits and everyone knowing who he was.

"Glenn? I'm sorry if I struck a..." Meg started to come in.

"No... I'm sorry." Glenn sighed as he gave it some thought. "You were right Meg. Ever since you were born, my first thought was to nail you and add it to my conquest of all the girls I shagged. But I wanted to wait until you were the right age and I've always planned on it. But then, overtime, I watched you grow up to be a fine woman. I always felt bad for you, Meg, bad for you when you always get hurt or insulted by your parents or whatever. The point is, you don't deserve all the crap you've gotten over the past few years. I was the only person who actually showed kindness to you, and overtime... I actually started to feel genuine love for you. But I was afraid of what your parents would say. Heck, I don't think Peter would ever want to be my friend again. But if it meant being with you... I'd sacrifice that friendship..."

"Do you really mean it, Glenn?" Meg asked out of curiosity.

"Every word." Glenn sighed.

Meg sighed. "Glenn Quagmire, I'm just going to say one thing... I know what you're going to do, and you know what? That's fine with me."

Quagmire shook his head in shock. "Wait, what? You're... you're actually okay with me just nailing you and ditching you?"

"Well... yeah. I mean, I'm sure my dad told you all about my love life and how 'unsuccessful' it always has been. At least with you, I at least had sex with you. It's okay, Glenn. I know I'm the grossest person." Meg sighed.

"No you're not!" Quagmire frowned as Meg looked at him in shock. "You aren't gross at all, Meg! That's what people kept saying to you to damper your spirits! They don't realize just how beautiful you really are... but I do."

Glenn Quagmire sighed as he got up. "Come on, kiddo, I guess I'll take you back home... but just so you know, I really don't hate you."

Meg looked down in sadness as Glenn sighed as well... Meg paused. "Mr. Quagmire?"

"Yes, Meg?" Glenn Quagmire looked over.

"You really are a sweet person, and... I actually want to go all the way with this." Meg said as she took Quagmire's hand.

"A-are you sure?" Quagmire said in surprise. "You know I could unintentionally give you something?"

Meg cuddled near his chest. "Whatever STD you give me... it'll be worth it because Glenn, I want you..."

Quagmire gave a smile as Meg planted a kiss on his lips. Quagmire looked in surprise, but proceeded to follow as he started to take off his shirt, returning the kiss. As soon as they broke the kiss, Meg and Quagmire laughed as they looked at each other with loving eyes before starting to strip down to their underwear.

"You know, I heard from a lot of women I pass by that a black haired stud has a huge dick." Meg flirted.

"Meg, you dirty girl!" Quagmire smirked as he started to rub her breasts, making her moan.

"Oh, Glenn..." Meg moaned as Quagmire slowly slipped his last garment down, revealing his dick, which happened to be poking her, surprising her. Meg looked down and blushed as she said, "It is big!"

Meg smiled as she bent down and put the dick around her mouth as Glenn started to groan. "Oh yeah, Meg, that's it, that's the stuff..."

Now, Quagmire can admit to having a lot of sex with women, but none of them seem as pleasurable or as sweet as Meg was... it was right there that Quagmire began to reconsider his plan, maybe having Meg for his girlfriend and eventual wife might be a great idea!

Pretty soon, Quagmire took Meg and got her over to the bed as Meg got her bra and underwear stripped off. Quagmire smiled. "Want to cut right to the chase, huh? Well, all right!"

"Take me, Glenn! Please!" Meg begged as Quagmire pinned her down and kissed her.

Quagmire then grabbed his penis and aimed it towards her opening as he quickly inserted himself in easily, which, much to his surprise, he couldn't believe that Meg was used to it.

"So, I take it you did have sex before?" Quagmire asked. Meg looked down as Quagmire smiled. "Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. I just kind of wish I was your first."

Meg gave a smile. "Yeah, Jimmy Fallon was my first. Back when I had my makeover. But let's not dwell on that, I like to pretend this is my TRUE first."

Quagmire smirked as Meg crossed her legs over Quagmire's back as Quagmire started pumping inside her. Meg then gave a crazy smile as she started to feel good about how Quagmire was pumping her up. It was pretty soon that Meg reached an orgasm as she released her liquids from her hole and screamed. Quagmire couldn't tell how long his orgasm was, but knew he reached it around the same time as he released himself inside of Meg. "Giggity! Giggity! Goo!"

Both male and female panted as Quagmire pulled himself out, the bed wet, and Meg happy about the sex.

"You know, I actually liked this... did you?" Quagmire asked.

"I sure did." Meg smiled as she looked up... then sighed. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, didn't it? It's okay, Mr. Quagmire. You don't have to apologize or whatever. I..."

"Wait a minute, Meg." Quagmire said in concern as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, what we did... between our ages... I don't know just how odd it is but... I'm actually starting to fall in love with you, like, legit love this time, not the whole fake stories and personas I tried to make up."

"Really?" Meg said in surprise.

"Megan Griffin, I finally realize that... well, you don't deserve any of these prats you call your family. I mean, I love Peter, but even I know he doesn't seem to care for you... I mean, I've noticed he's shown care in you once in a while, especially since me and you were dating, but... he didn't care about you anywhere else." Quagmire sighed.

Meg sighed. "I suppose you got that right..."

"So... how about this? How about a secret relationship? We won't tell your mom or dad or anybody else? We'll meet, have a little date, and..." Quagmire paused before Meg cuddled against him.

"...maybe a little moment of sex or two, like the one we just had?" Meg smirked.

"Ah, you still want it, you little minx?" Quagmire smirked. "I guess we can make it work."

Meg smiled as she looked up at Quagmire. "Did you really mean it when you said I was beautiful?"

"I wouldn't trade your beauty for the world..." Quagmire said as he patted Meg on the back as she hugged him.

As soon as the two walked out of the room to collect clothes, they suddenly heard a car coming in. Quagmire blinked. "What the hell, someone's approaching?"

Quagmire looked out the window for a brief moment and yelped as he saw the Griffin's car pulling in. "Oh no, it's your parents! If they find out we had sex, I think Lois might do something drastic!"

Meg yelped as she grabbed her clothes. "Glenn, put your clothes back on, quick! I got an idea, let's improvise!"

* * *

"Come on, Peter!" Lois said angrily as she pulled Peter. "We got to save our daughter!"

"Right behind you, Lois!" Peter said as he and Lois ran up to the door as Peter paused. "Wait, stop. Listen to that."

Lois and Peter stopped as the sound of a loon was heard. Peter smiled. "The sound of a loon. You know, maybe we oughta get a cabin of our own..."

"PETER! We're wasting time! Quagmire's about to have-" Lois started when all of a sudden, they both heard a slap.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! AND I TRUSTED YOU COMPLETELY!" They heard Meg say.

Lois groaned. "Oh no, we're too late..."

"I SAW THE LIST, YOU COMPLETE BASTARD! AND YOU ALMOST GOT ME! UGH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT THROUGH THIS!"

Lois and Peter looked at the door in shock as Peter whispered, "Maybe not..."

"Come on, Meg, you should know who I am by now..." They heard Quagmire say nervously.

* * *

"I DON'T CARE! Look, if you want to have a pleasant conversation with me like we always have sometimes, it's fine, but I am not going to lose MY OWN virginity to someone like you! I am out!" Meg said as she was near the door, fake yelling as Quagmire set himself up to slap himself as he fell down. Meg opened the door as she put on an angry face. "I AM WALKING OUT THIS DOOR AND I'M NEVER LOOKING BACK! I'LL EVEN TELL MY MOM AND MY DAD ABOUT WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO!"

"Meg!" Lois said as Meg turned to her mother and father.

"Well, well, looks like I didn't need to." Meg said darkly before sighing. "I'm sorry, dad, I should have listened to you in the first place. Deep down in my mind, I knew Mr. Quagmire wasn't quite the honest man, but I let my own decisions get the better of me."

"Well, we're just glad you backed out of it in the last second. You go wait in the car." Peter said.

"Yes, daddy." Meg said as she decided to march up to the car. As she did so, she looked back towards the cabin as she gave a secret smile. _"I can't believe they actually bought that! I guess that one night of bliss and the future nights of bliss, they'll never truly know what happened..."_

As Meg decided to relax in the car, she started to rub her stomach a bit.

* * *

Of course, little did she realize that inside her body, a little sperm shaped like Quagmire was already heading towards a small egg as it dove right in and relaxed inside. This was meant to be the beginning... of a new chapter in Meg and Quagmire's life...

* * *

All right, there's the first chapter! Hopefully as this goes along, this'll will delve deep into the Quagmire and Meg relationship, as well as a hint of what happened during Quagmire and Meg's first night together... what will happen now? Read and review!


	2. A New Aftermath

Now for a brand new chapter!

* * *

As Meg sat down in the car, Peter was driving the way back home as he, Lois and Meg sat silently. Meg was starting to look down. Somehow, she couldn't stop thinking about Glenn Quagmire. She felt more safe, more warm around him... and she wanted more of him... it was too bad that her parents didn't know just how deep Meg and her relationship with Glenn really was.

"Meg? Honey, are you feeling any better?" Lois asked.

Meg took a deep breath and only said a half-truth. "Only a little bit."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I knew you and Quagmire were trouble, and even Peter realized it and tried to warn us, but I wouldn't hear of it..." Lois sighed.

"It's not your fault. If anything, it's mine." Meg said. "Sorry I fell into the wrong crowd."

 _"More specifically, YOUR crowd."_ Meg thought to herself, though she knew better than to say it out loud.

"Well, we're just glad you figured it out and backed away from him." Lois said.

"Yeah..." Meg said. "Thanks for at least coming. I think I knew why you came over, to prevent me from making that huge mistake."

"Well, that's what parents are for, Meg. No matter what age you are, we love you and we just never want to see you hurt." Lois smiled.

Meg rolled her eyes a bit, knowing her parents, even though they did have the best intentions in heart, will probably go back on their word and forget about what they said... oh well, more reason to hang out with Glenn Quagmire whenever she and him were alone.

"I only wished I'd seen what was going on at the start, like your father did." Lois said.

"Well, I know the signs, because the very same thing happened to me. Because when I was young and eighteen, I had an older neighbor named Elaine, who always seemed to have an interest in me. You see-" Peter said, but Meg's mind wandered off as thoughts of Glenn and his friendly demeanor, and sexy body were raiding her head as she looked down, her eyes closed happily.

She just wished she had another taste of Quagmire so soon.

* * *

Pretty soon, after the Griffins had came back to their place, a car pulled up at the Quagmire residence as Quagmire came out, sighing. Sure, he may have managed to score Meg, maybe even fall in love with her... and doing it all without Peter or Lois suspecting a thing... but he sighed, knowing that the threat Lois gave if he tried to get near Meg again did send chills down his spine and giving away his cabin for one weekend a month... just unsettled him, but he knew that it was all worth it in the end.

As Quagmire walked back in, he sighed as he decided to get his home cleaned up for the rest of the night. Even though that this was his bachelor's pad, he knew how to clean it up pretty well... still, he couldn't stop thinking about Meg. Sure, he had sex with other girls many times before (who else but Quagmire?), but none of them compared to the likeness of Meg Griffin. Meg started out as a sort of conquest to him, and he planned it all out from the moment she saw the little girl next to the Griffins. He couldn't explain it, but something about Meg attracted him to her... but he knew that she was too young for him, and knew he had to wait... of course, he was so used to sex with other women, he put Meg to the side until the time was right...

And that time had came when he noticed Meg's eighteenth birthday came up. And of course, the more Quagmire spent some time with Meg before he made his move, the more he found himself... actually attracted to the girl. Of course, he couldn't tell anybody else, not even Peter. He sighed, knowing how much he loved Meg Griffin.

As soon as the name popped up on his head, he heard his phone vibrate. He picked it up and noticed a text had came... from Meg.

Quagmire gave a warm smile as he opened it up.

 _You feeling okay, sweetie?_

Quagmire smiled as he typed back.

 _Lost cabin rights for one weekend a month, and your mother threatened me not to come to the house at least for a month, even threatened to feed my penis to Brian, but other than that, I'm okay. You?_

Quagmire paused and waited as Meg texted back.

 _I'm all right. I still can't believe Mom and Dad never realized we already done it! Tee hee!_

Quagmire noted the winky face emoji as he gave a chuckle. Quagmire texted back.

 _I know, I can't believe we pulled it off. But you know... speaking of sex... we sure did have some good times, huh? And I was thinking about something..._

Quagmire sent the text message. He waited as a reply came back.

 _Oh?_

Quagmire gave a smile as he texted back.

 _If you're alone at the house and I'm alone, should we let each other know?_

Quagmire sent the text... a couple minutes later, a text was sent back.

 _Let me know what's going on... I think my parents are going out in about three days... Chris is doing his own thing that day until eight PM, and I don't know where Brian and Stewie are, but I guess they're doing their own thing... for some odd reason, they always seem to leave in odd days... have you noticed that?_

Quagmire paused... then shook his head as he texted back.

 _I probably wouldn't know... okay, I'll leave myself available for three days. Love you, my lovely Meg!_

Quagmire paused as he waited for a reply back... all of a sudden, Meg texted back with a picture link... then a message saying...

 _Just a little sneak preview... just so you know what's coming..._

Quagmire looked in curiosity... before clicking the link... which showed a picture of Meg Griffin posing sexily on her bed... without her shirt on... and her luscious breasts, hanging out, causing Quagmire's brain to wipe out and his mouth to drop down to the ground as he started to drool.

 _"Whoever said Meg is an ugly girl, is a mother-to-God liar... Meg is fucking hot!"_ Quagmire thought to himself as he texted back.

 _You, my sexy mate, are a tease!_

When Meg got the message, she gave a giggle as she texted back.

 _Love you too, Glenn Quagmire._

As she sent the message back, she sighed as she decided to get comfortable in her bed, getting comfortable.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of her body, the egg that had the sperm comfortably inside laid in place as the egg was slowly starting to take shape and form. Pretty soon, in a couple of weeks, 23 chromosomes each from the intended givers would dictate the future child of Meg Griffin and Glenn Quagmire...

* * *

Second chapter I'll leave here for now... next time, the secret of pregnancy will begin! Okay, read and review!


	3. Brian Finds Out

Next chapter is here! Read and review!

* * *

It had been a pretty good month in terms of Meg and Quagmire secretly coming to terms with their new relationship. Whenever Meg felt sad and upset, she knew she would always turn to Quagmire for a little cheer-up... and even if it wasn't just sex, Meg and Quagmire didn't mind talking with each other... but they were careful not to reveal their real relationship around Peter, Lois and the others... but Meg knew that none of them would care or notice...

Well... one person eventually did notice one day... thanks to his brilliant nose...

To elaborate further, about four weeks after Quagmire and Meg's first 'secret', Brian was, once again, drunk and asleep on the kitchen table as Stewie was walking inside, looking up. Stewie shook his head. "Pathetic."

Brian, blinking his eyes, was yawning as he was waking up, holding his head. Stewie jumped up and sat next to Brian. "Well, well, well, so, how was your night?"

"Ugh, terrible." Brian frowned. "You know... you know that girl I said was hot a couple days ago? Well I finally did it, I mustered out the courage and asked her out? And... and you know what she said to me?"

"No, actually, I'm rather curious." Stewie said as Brian got up and got out some pills from... his fur as he went to the kitchen sink to get some water.

"...she said I was disgusting... a downright dog!" Brian frowned. "I-I mean, I realize that that's my species, but come on! Give an old dog a chance, won't you?"

Brian took the pills and drank some water with them as he held his head. "Regardless, I went on a drinking spree and... well, all I remember upon getting home that night was a blurry vision of the kitchen, Peter fainting on the stairs... and the smell of a pregnant woman."

Stewie rolled his eyes. "Well, hopefully you're a little better now."

Brian sighed as he sat down. "Not really... I mean, I'm feeling a little better, but I still smell a pregnant woman."

"How can you tell?" Stewie asked.

"Well... you see, some dog's noses are trained for a specific smell. It can instantly tell the state of mind and their body structure that someone is in. For example, I can tell from your smell that you have a plan to kill Lois, but you know you'll back out at the last minute because you still need her for something important..."

Stewie blinked as he pulled out the ray gun and set it aside. "Huh. That's actually correct."

"I still don't understand though. Everything seems to be normal, yet the smells of pregnancy are still in the air." Brian frowned.

"Didn't the fat man get a vasectomy months or... or years, I don't know, I don't keep track of time anymore." Stewie sighed.

"That's what's strange... I smell a pregnant woman, yet everything seems fine." Brian said.

Stewie paused. "You don't think Lois had an affair, did you?"

"No, no, she loves Peter too much." Brian sighed. "Though the idea is possible."

"...well, who else could it be?" Stewie frowned.

"The only other girl is..." Brian paused... then his eyes widened. "No way..."

"What?" Stewie asked.

"Sorry Stewie, I can't say much, I need to know if my theory is correct." Brian said as he started to leave.

"Well, let me join you at lea-" Stewie started... before sighing as Brian had already left. "And you've already went upstairs..."

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Meg was kneeling down on the toilet as she threw up for the fourth time. Meg groaned as she held her stomach. "I feel woozy, but I don't feel sick... what is wrong with me?"

Meg tried to get up... but she started to feel nauseous again as she started to throw up in the toilet again. Near the bathroom, Brian peeked in and noticed Meg, still in her pajamas, hunched over the toilet.

Brian narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but didn't know how to confirm it. He leaned back and knocked on the door.

"Occupi-" Meg called... before groaning and throwing up again.

"Meg? You okay in there?" Brian called from the door.

Meg sighed. "Thanks for your concern, Brian, but... I think I'm all right."

"You sound like you were barfing." Brian said from behind the door.

Meg paused... as she sighed, getting up, hopefully the worst of it was over. She walked over to the door and opened it up to see Brian standing with his arms crossed.

"Well... maybe I've gotten a bit of a flu bug." Meg laughed.

"Heh, maybe so..." Brian said. "But you know, if this gets big, you might want to go to a hospital or something."

Meg rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can handle myself, Brian, thanks."

"Just throwing in my two cents. Oh, and Meg? Hopefully you don't throw up too much. One might think you're experiencing the first signs of pregnancy." Brian said as he started to leave and went inside a room.

Meg gave a chuckle as she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, that Brian. Me, pregnant? That's... that's..."

Meg stopped as she put her hand to think. Could it be possible...

Meg knew she needed to get out to be sure, so she started to head straight downstairs and out the door. Little did she know that Brian was following her behind, knowing for sure the scent.

* * *

Over at Mort's Pharmacy, Meg nervously came in as she started to look up and down the aisles before spotting what she was looking for. She started taking the lot as she quickly went over to the counter where Mort was working. After quickly purchasing the things she needed, she quickly ran out with the things in her arm and hid in sight as she looked at the things she bought...

All of which were pregnancy tests. She opened up one box and took out a stick as she proceeded to squirt on it with her 'hole'. Meg watched as the stick started to change color.

 _"Blue if I'm not, pink if I am..."_ Meg thought nervously as she watched it change...

To pink.

Hoping that this was a test, she opened up another test and squirted on the stick again. It turned pink again. This went a couple more times with the same result. And on the fifth time it happened, Meg couldn't believe her eyes... every stick had turned pink. She held her head, hoping things wouldn't get worst.

"So... who's the father, Meg?"

Meg gulped as she turned to see Brian with a frown on his face. Oh, things were getting worse...

* * *

Dun dun dun... okay, read and review!


	4. Quagmire Gets The News

Fourth chapter is finally here!

* * *

In a back alley, with the pregnancy test with the pink sign for positive in her hand, Meg was looking over nervously at Brian, who looked a little stern and disappointed.

"Uh..." Meg looked nervously... before trying to throw the pregnancy test away. "I have no clue what you mean, Brian."

"Cut the crap, Meg! I know you had sex with someone, and as a result, got pregnant from it! I can tell by my sense of smell... and all those pregnancy tests you kept throwing, which by the way, all have pink signs on them." Brian frowned.

"Damn." Meg groaned. "I didn't think it was going to come out sooner or later, but..."

"Yeah, so, who's the man who got you pregnant?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

Meg frowned. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Uh-huh... yeah. Let me ask you another question... do you plan to tell the father about that baby in your belly?" Brian asked.

Meg stopped dead in her tracks as she peered around nervously. Brian raised an eyebrow as he said, "You have no idea, do you?"

Meg frowned as she ran off. "Leave me alone, Brian! I want some space!"

Meg ran off as Brian frowned, yelling, "You can't hide that pregnancy forever, Meg! Your family is bound to know!"

Meg just kept running without looking back, tears pretty clear in her eyes. She knew Brian was right. How would the others react to her pregnancy? Oh sure, they'd be surprised... but then they were going to know who the father is. She couldn't say it was Quagmire, because Lois's memory was still fresh from the last time Quagmire got close with Meg. Peter may have forgotten the whole spiel, but Lois had the mind of a steel trap. She groaned as she sat down on the park bench, looking around.

How would Glenn react? She remembered a few times when she was within her father's group as Quagmire looked around nervously at some kids that looked like him. She remembered what her father had told the family about Quagmire... he's all right with kids, but doesn't really want to raise one... as proof with his daughter, Anna Lee. Sure, from what she heard, Quagmire did regret giving her up, but knew that she was more happy with the family she had now... with that thought about, would Glenn Quagmire actually want the kid? Or will he just push Meg away, leaving her with a choice of pro-life or anti-life? She held her head and groaned.

Speaking of Glenn Quagmire, it was right around this time that he was seen looking around in the park, no doubt playing the act of sneaking looks. Though he was still in a secret relationship with Meg, he would still be himself once in a while. It wasn't until he heard the familiar sobs of the girl he loved that he noticed Meg sitting down and crossing her arms. It looked like she was sad again. Taking a deep breath, Quagmire decided to walk up to his beautiful, young girlfriend.

"Hey, Meg-a-rooni!" Quagmire laughed as he came up. Meg looked up, still with a sad look on her face. "Why the long face?"

Meg covered her face, moaning. "You wouldn't understand..."

Quagmire, looking concerned, sat down next to her. "Come on, Meg, you can tell me anything. What happened? Your parents not appreciating you again?"

"It's not that." Meg shook her head.

Quagmire paused to think. "You're not sad because people are calling you ugly, are they? Because I am going to prove you wrong, by rocking your world!"

Meg gave a slight giggle at that, but it wasn't enough to lift her mood. "No, not this time..."

Quagmire raised an eyebrow in confusion... before his eyes widened. "Oh no, tell me your family didn't find out about... us?!"

"No... but I'm sure sooner or later, they will!" Meg cried.

"Sooner or later?" Quagmire asked. "What's going on?"

Meg could only sob some more as Quagmire frowned. "Meg... Meg, sweetheart, I can't comfort you if you don't tell me what's wrong..."

"Sorry, sorry..." Meg sighed as she took a deep breath. "I didn't want to bring this up, because I didn't know if you... er..."

"Meg..." Quagmire frowned, crossing her arms.

"...You remember Anna Lee?" Meg asked.

"How could I forget?" Quagmire smiled. "One of the first kids I attempted to raise on my own... didn't quite work out, though, had to give her up for adoption... and I know for sure she's happy over there... but... what does she have to do with..."

"...okay, now... remember when we went up to your sex cabin?" Meg asked, still teary eyed.

"But of course, you little minx!" Quagmire chuckled. "Our first time together... and our secret relationship officially began..."

"Well, I'm afraid that secret is not going to be secret any longer..." Meg said, holding herself in fear.

"Meg, what are you trying to say?" Quagmire said in concern.

"Okay... I was starting to feel a little sick this morning, but at the same time, it wasn't quite a sickness... then Brian mentioned something about morning sickness being a sign..." Meg explained, still teary eyed.

Quagmire looked a little confused... until his eyes slowly began to widen as he connected the dots. "Meg, are you trying to say..."

Meg nodded. "Glenn... you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant."

Quagmire's eyes widened in shock as his mouth dropped, staring speechless. After a moment of not responding, Meg sighed as she got up, "I'll take it from your silence I'm not wanted right now. I'll see you around..."

Meg then sadly walked off as Glenn looked at her, sad and helpless. Glenn Quagmire's mind was racing. He could hardly believe that Meg was pregnant. Then again, maybe he should have seen this coming... after all, he always liked his unprotected sex...

Quagmire took a deep breath as he looked up in the sky. "Oh God, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do..."

Quagmire paused... then gave a frown as he got an idea. With that in mind, he got up and started to follow Meg.

"Meg, wait!"

Meg stopped as she turned to see Quagmire come up to her. Quagmire gave a sigh. "I know I'm not... perfect, but... I don't want anything to happen to you... or our unborn child. If you want to tell your family about us... at least take me with you... we should do it together."

"Are you sure?" Meg asked. "You know Dad's going to hate you."

"Maybe so, but... I'm sure he'll get used to the idea, and as for Lois? Well, she can just suck it! If she doesn't approve of our relationship, then I'm moving you out personally myself! After all, Meg, you're eighteen now, and you have a life to live, right?"

Meg paused... then smiled as she took Quagmire's hand. "Let's tell my family about us."

* * *

Fourth chapter is done, so read and review! Any suggestions you want to give for this story, feel free to do so in a PM or review, they will be gladly appreciated!


	5. Parents React with Hostility

And now, back to the Family Guy story starring Meg and Quagmire!

* * *

In the front of the Griffin household, both Quagmire and Meg stood in front of the house as Meg took a deep breath.

"I am so nervous..." Meg sighed.

"We have to do this, Meg. They'll find out sometime, Brian already figured it out, they just don't know who the father is." Quagmire said.

Meg sighed as she looked down. "All right... it's time to tell the truth."

Meg opened the door as she saw Peter and Lois sitting in front of the TV, watching some brain rotting show.

"Oh, hello, Meg." Lois said, looking up for a mere moment.

"Oh, yo." Peter said, not caring.

Meg took a deep breath, honestly nervous about this. She turned to Quagmire, who could only nod. Meg then turned to her family as she said, "Mom, Dad... we need to talk."

Peter, rolling his eyes, grabbed the remote and started to turn up the volume. Meg then glared as she grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, and broke the remote in two.

"Oh, you're serious." Peter said, he and Lois staring at Meg in shock.

"What the hell, Meg?" Lois asked.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I have something important to tell you, and it's best to get it out of the way now than later." Meg sighed.

Lois frowned, rolling her eyes. "Fine, just say what you want, but you owe us a new remote, young lady!"

Quagmire watched Peter and Lois' reactions to Meg as Quagmire gave a frown. _"God, are Peter and Lois REALLY like that around Meg? God, they're awful parents! How have I not noticed it before?"_

Meg coughed as she shuffled her feet. "Well... uh... how am I going to put this delicately..."

"We're waiting..." Lois frowned.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't fart on your face right now." Peter frowned, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Meg said. "Don't rush me. All right... okay... well... do you remember..."

"Yes?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"...a month and a week ago, when I was dating Mr. Quagmire?" Meg asked.

"Yes." Lois nodded.

"Honestly, it comes and goes, but for the most part... a little? I don't know, I don't usually keep track of all the episodes." Peter said.

"Well... the night you came over to stop me from having sex with Mr. Quagmire, you were..." Meg gulped as she felt her throat was dry. She felt like she needed a drink.

Lois, frowning, got up. "Look Meg, whatever you want to say, just spit it out already!"

"I'M PREGNANT WITH MR. QUAGMIRE'S BABY!" Meg yelled, feeling under pressure.

Peter's eyes widened in shock as Lois shook her head. Both parents looked at each other, before looking at Meg. Before they could open their mouths to say something...

"Tell me you are joking."

It was then all three turned to see Brian overhearing this in surprise. "I mean, I knew you were pregnant, but not who the father was."

"But... we came over and..." Lois started.

"Yeah, you were too late to stop it." Meg explained.

It was then Lois felt a little enraged as Peter felt a little betrayed. Lois then got up. "Well, I got a dick to cut off..."

"Mom, wait! I actually wanted to have sex with him!" Meg said, stopping Lois in her tracks.

Peter and Lois turned to Meg in shock as they both yelled, "WHAT?"

"Look, I knew all along what Mr. Quagmire's plans for me really were! I wasn't that stupid!" Meg said.

"And... and you went along with it anyway?" Lois said in surprise, then frowned. "Megan Griffin, I cannot believe what I'm hearing! I thought you were raised to be better than that, but you know what? You're just a stupid, idiotic, naïve girl who just whines and bitches all the time!"

Meg started to feel down as Quagmire started to get angry, but Lois wasn't finished.

"You had sex with someone who always has sex with other girls... and just accepted it like it was okay?" Lois said angrily. "You're a disgrace!"

A tear went down Meg's eye as Quagmire's fists clenched.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble me and Peter went to save you from a big mistake! And now you're telling us that... that 'mistake' was a GOOD mistake? Who would ever love you, Meg?" Lois frowned.

Peter gave a chuckle. "Yeah, you're as ugly as sin itself!"

"...I think I heard just about enough."

Brian, Peter, Lois and Meg looked up to see Quagmire walking in. Lois rolled her eyes as she said, "Well, well, if it isn't the man of the hour! How could you?"

"How could I? HOW COULD I? Look, I know about my history and my past, everybody knows who I am! But you know what? I have been watching all of you lately and Peter, Lois, I don't take kindly to how you treat your own daughter!"

"So?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"So? SO!? Ever since she was born, all you two ever did was dump on her, and the only times you were ever nice to her was when she did something that you guys greedily found important!" Quagmire started to rant. "Heck, your whole family dumps on Meg! Anybody I've met personally dumped on her! And nobody steps in to defend her! Well, this ends today! I'm stepping in!"

"Mr. Quagmire... Glenn..." Meg said as she looked in amazement.

Peter took a deep breath as Lois breathed angrily. "Now... er, Quagmire, you're my friend and I just have one thing to say, but I think my wife shares my same sentiments, and that is as follows..."

"HOW COULD YOU RAPE OUR DAUGHTER AND IMPREGNATE HER, ON TOP OF THAT?!" Lois growled.

"Look, Lois, if you just listened to Meg earlier, I didn't rape her, one thing led to another and we both agreed to do it!" Quagmire frowned. "Yes, I do admit that at first I was aiming to just do her... BUT hear me out! I look at Meg's face and I see a wonderful girl, a perfect angel... and a caged bird that needs to be free from the clutches of bad parents like you!"

"Bad parents? Excuse me?" Lois frowned.

"What?" Peter laughed. "Surely, sir, you jest!"

"You forget, Peter, one of our friends is a cop!" Quagmire said as he held up a tape. "Recorded in this tape is footage of every moment you all dump on Meg."

"Wh-what?" Lois shook her head in shock as Peter's mouth dropped. "Y-you're bluffing!"

"Meg, you want to come with me to Joe's, and we'll show off this tape?" Quagmire said, motioning over to Meg.

Meg just gave a nod as she started to walk over.

"Meg! Don't you dare walk over to Quagmire! If you think he's right... you're... oh, you're officially banned from this family! Forever!" Lois yelled.

With that remark, Meg then walked faster as she stood by Quagmire. Lois frowned as she turned her back. "I have no daughter..."

Quagmire then shut the door as Peter looked outside, worried. Quagmire then turned to see Meg, looking down in sadness. Meg then opened her mouth, "I'm sorry it ended up like this..."

Quagmire then patted Meg on the head. "Once we go over to Joe's and explain everything, he'll understand."

Meg could only nod.

* * *

"Well, Joe? What do you think?" Quagmire asked as he and Meg were sitting on the couch, Joe examining the footage in surprise.

"Well... it does seem pretty clear. After years of abuse, physical from Peter and mental from Lois... I don't see any reason why I shouldn't arrest them. I mean, I feel sorry for Peter, as he is our friend, but... the law is the law!" Joe said, turning to the two. "Thanks for bringing this up to me, Quagmire."

Joe then turned to Meg. "Meg, sorry if I turned the other cheek at your abuse."

Meg sighed. "It's all right... though, where will I live now? Where will WE live?"

"We?" Joe asked, looking up.

"Oh yeah, I probably should have said something earlier, but er... about a week or so after Meg turned eighteen, we... well, we started going out." Quagmire explained.

Joe frowned, looking at Quagmire as he started, "Hear me out! We did have sex, BUT Meg actually wanted it! I mean, put yourself in her shoes for a moment, Joe. You're in a family that doesn't like you, never pays attention to you, and at school, you're not well-liked, and the family situation doesn't help. If someone gives you love, who would she attach herself to?"

Joe paused as if to think about it. "I never thought about it this way..."

"And on top of that, well..." Quagmire sighed. "She's pregnant, Joe. She has my child inside her."

Joe whistled. "And the family doesn't want her, even though they hate her already..."

"That's the gist of it, yes." Quagmire said.

"Well... it IS your child, Quagmire. It's up to you to dictate Meg's life..." Joe said. "I can't make your decision for you."

Quagmire paused as he looked between Meg and the outside. He looked over at Meg's cute face as she looked at him, tears in her eyes. It was at that moment, Quagmire smiled, making his decision.

"Hey..." Quagmire said, lifting Meg's chin up. "I know I'm not exactly a model person... but if I am one thing, it's not giving up."

"Hasn't stopped you before." Joe chuckled.

"I will admit to not wearing condoms in my time... I will admit to being scared of seeing kids who looked like me... and I know you're scared, too... but if we work this out together, we're going to be good parents." Quagmire smiled.

"You mean it?" Meg asked, her tears welling up.

"Every word." Quagmire said, giving a warm smile.

Meg cheered as she gave Quagmire a hug, who in returned, hugged back. Quagmire turned to see Joe, who gave a nod. Quagmire gave a smile. Not only did he manage to score a sweet girl like Meg... but he was going to do his best to become the best boyfriend and father to Meg and his unborn child respectfully.

* * *

Fifth chapter is completed! Read and review, tell me what you guys think! By the way, I am willing to take any suggestions for Meg x Quagmire moments, whether it be them alone or practicing for parenthood! PM or review if you come up with ideas!


	6. Inner Thoughts

Here's the next chapter of my Quagmegium fic!

* * *

"You know, Glenn, you really, really don't have to..." Meg started as she and Quagmire went up to Quagmire's house.

"Look, Meg, your parents kicked you out and they don't treat you right. And I do feel you deserve better, so... it's the least I can do... for you and..." Quagmire paused as he felt Meg's stomach and rubbed it. "...the child."

Meg could only blush a bit as Quagmire and Meg walked inside Quagmire's house. The brunette girl in the pink hat looked around a bit as she sat down on the couch.

"Listen, Meg, if you need anything, anything at all, just tell me. I'll be there for you." Quagmire said as he started to head towards his bedroom, knowing that Meg needed some time to adjust.

As soon as the room was silent, Meg looked around Quagmire's house a bit. She had been inside the house plenty of times, but she never took the time to look around. She noticed the little mini bar next to the kitchen, which made her chuckle. She always wondered if Quagmire ever did a side job as a bartender in his own home... or maybe when he manages to take any girl he picked up home, he'd like to play bartender and...

Meg paused as she looked down in sadness. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant... with Quagmire's child, of all things! She was certain the news was just as shocking to him as it was to her... and yet, he chose to be responsible. She didn't know why that was... though she had heard things about how Quagmire had to take care of a child one time and didn't have any good experience the first time...

Maybe... maybe she could help him learn? She knew that at one time, when she thought she was pregnant with Michael Milano's child, that her mother had bought her some 'child care' books. In fact, she remembered she still had them under the bed in her room. She could...

Meg frowned as she held her head. Her stupid parents were still roaming the house. Well, once Joe had them arrested, she'll probably be allowed to go through her things and take what she needs. Though she couldn't help but wonder... if her father and mother were arrested, what would become of the rest of the family. Granted, she KNEW that Chris had run off some time ago (she heard a rumor that Chris was currently seeing an older woman, whom he had met before), but then there was Brian and Stewie. Those two were okay... at times. Meg knew for certain that Quagmire REALLY hated Brian, and she didn't blame Quagmire in the slightest. She understood his point-of-view, she did have to admit Brian was a terrible person... well, dog, anyway. But he still liked Stewie, so... maybe Brian would get custody of Stewie?

Well, whatever the case, she didn't care about the family anymore. They were the past. She looked towards Quagmire's room and smiled as she thought to herself, "And this is my future..."

* * *

Quagmire felt like a freight train had hit him in multiple railroad tracks. He just couldn't believe everything that had happened. Sure, he admitted, he was comfortable around Meg, and both of them found similar ground in that they date because they are a bit lonely (even though Quagmire's social life was a lot different from Meg's, he always felt lonely a bit)... and at times, Quagmire did admit that he would date women for their bodies, but the more he hung out with Meg, the more he started to feel comfortable around her. She was like a nice little beacon of hope that shined in front of her. And he felt like, in a way, he was helping her get a little more happy. Though he did hide all the knives up on higher shelves, just in case Meg suffered a relapse.

Regardless, Glenn Quagmire knew just how clingy Meg could be when she finds who she thinks is her significant other. Lord knows he had seen it with Brian and Joe. Even when she was in her late teens, sixteen to seventeen, he felt so tempted to just hug her, soothe her and sleep with her. But he had to restrain himself, knowing it wouldn't feel right. And to know that Meg, when she turned eighteen, was excited to have sex wit him... he never would have imagined that they would end up as a genuine couple because of it.

Having a secret relationship was no big deal, but then there was the matter of Quagmire's unborn child. The child that is growing in Meg's stomach. Now, he had been afraid of responsibility many times before, as he knew that in the world, there were at least a few children that had Quagmire's 'looks'... the only exception he made once was Anna Lee... but even then, he had to give her up for adoption.

He still remembered that he missed Anna Lee, but knew she was in a happy family. But now, knowing a little bit better, he wouldn't mind doing it all over again... he just didn't expect it to be this soon.

He guessed he was still pondering the big question... was he ready for a big responsibility... like Meg and her child... his child?

He didn't even know the answer to that. He looked around and spotted his cell phone nearby. Maybe one little call to a certain parent-figure couldn't hurt...

* * *

All right, done with this chapter! Read and review!


	7. Quagmire Proves His Love For Meg

Let's get back to this!

* * *

Back in the other room, about an hour or so later, Quagmire had came out and saw that Meg was laying on the couch, counting the light fixtures on the ceiling.

"Hey there." Quagmire smiled as Meg looked up at the person who got her pregnant.

"Hey, Glenn." Meg looked down.

"Why the long face? Still worried about your parents?" Quagmire asked.

"No, it's not that... it's just... Glenn... why did you take me in?" Meg said.

Quagmire raised an eyebrow as he softly said, "I think you know why, Meg."

"Do I really?" Meg asked, looking up at him. "I don't mean about the life growing in my body. I mean... just... me, in general. Look at me." Meg looked down. "I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm a whiny girl who has no business being who she is, no male EVER looks at me and calls me beautiful, and I'm just a walking disaster, crap getting thrown at me everywhere I go..." Meg's eyes started to form in tears. "And... and... it makes me think that maybe my dad and mom were right!"

Quagmire looked over at his girlfriend, sympathetic, but angry at Meg doing some self-hurt on herself. _"What the hell did you two DO to her? I can't believe I never noticed it before."_

"Megan Griffin, look me in the eye!" Quagmire said as Meg did so. Glenn then crossed his arms as he said, "Let me point out to you what was wrong with everything you just said, in no particular order."

Quagmire sat down next to Meg as he felt her body and petted it, attempting to calm Meg's nerves. "You say that you're fat and ugly. Well, that is not true! For one, I think that you have your MOTHER'S body when it comes to showing off your physique. In fact, if anybody for once did a comparison of a picture of you and Lois, they would see that you are not ugly, nor fat! In fact, the face of you is the face of beauty! And you say you whine a lot? I don't think you're whiny at all. In fact, I think you give the best advice to anybody whenever they were down in the dumps. And you say no male ever looks at you and calls you beautiful? Well, I'm a male, and not only do I think you're beautiful, BUT you are the most gorgeous, sexiest woman in the world!"

Meg listened to Quagmire in surprise as she looked up at him, a small smile starting to form as Quagmire continued. "If anything, I think Peter and Lois's influences are getting to you! I can't really defend Peter's actions as much, but I think Lois belittles you is because she's just so jealous that she makes you think you're ugly... when in reality, you have the body of an angel! And not just the body, but the perfect soul! Between you and me, I didn't think there was something there at first, but after that night we did it, I started to realize something. You're not just someone I want to have sex with... you're a girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with... and I admit while I haven't been good at relationships with women beyond sex, I am more than wiling to prove that I deserve you! Please, Meg, let me prove to you that you're more than just a teenage girl... because you're not a teenage girl! You're a grown up mature woman, wanting to make her mark on the world!"

Meg sniffled as she looked up at Quagmire and smiled. She quickly hugged him, surprising him as she sniffled, crying tears of joy. "Thank you, Glenn. I'm... I'm sorry I doubted you..."

"Meg... I promise you, the days of living with that horrible family are over. As of now, you're going to start over with a new life... a life that I wouldn't mind being involved in. It's a little cheesy of me, I know, but Meg... I am more than willing to help you through your life." Quagmire said, holding her hand.

Meg blushed as she smiled at her boyfriend... and giggled. "Oh, Glenn, you're an ever so sweet man... but what do we do?"

"I gave a call to my dad, you know, Ida. She said she'll drop by tomorrow to help us through our lives." Quagmire said as he looked at Meg. "And just so you know, Meg... I am serious about this and if we're going to make this work... we're going to get all the help we can."

Meg could only nod at Glenn as she said, "Thank you..."

"Don't worry about it! Anyway, you must be feeling a little hungry." Glenn said, feeling Meg's stomach. "You must be feeling like you want to eat for two..."

Meg gave a slight nod. Quagmire nodded as he took Meg by the hand. "Well, then I guess we're going out together! Come on, let's get going..."

Meg smiled as she and Quagmire walked out of the house together and started to get to Quagmire's car. As the two started to leave, Meg noticed police cars surrounding the Griffin household as Joe was dragging Peter away in cuffs, Peter loudly complaining, "But Joe, I'm your friend! Why aren't you arresting Quagmire, he's the one who-"

"Sir, I would have to advise you to remain silent." Joe said as he pushed Peter down to the ground and pulled out his gun to shoot Peter in the kneecap. Peter hissed and sighed as he held his knee a couple of times.

Meg couldn't help but give a smile and a chuckle. This could turn out to be a bright new future after all...

* * *

How do you like this little tidbit! If you guys have any suggestions for Meg or Quagmire together, let me know in the reviews!


End file.
